


Sam's Blessing

by impalawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalawinchester/pseuds/impalawinchester
Summary: Sam walks in on Dean and Cas to discover the relationship they've been hiding for months.  And Cas wants Sam's blessing.  Feelings are admitted, Sam is supportive, and Dean is vulnerable





	Sam's Blessing

Cas and Dean were still panting, limbs tangled up around each other. Dean was still half on top of Cas, who was laying on his stomach enjoying the feel of Dean’s racing heart against his back. Dean slid his arm under Cas, right over his heart, kissed his shoulder blade, and snuggled into his back. He could feel sleep moving in on him. 

“We should clean ourselves up, Dean,” Cas said, voice muffled from the pillow. His voice was also gravelly from the vocal work of ten minutes ago, although Dean had kept a firm hand over his mouth so Sam didn’t hear. 

Dean gave a huff in the negative, knowing that they really did need to wipe down but unwilling to get up and ruin the afterglow. So he just held Cas tighter and closed his eyes and rubbed his foot up and down along Cas’s calf. 

Yup. This is how it was always supposed to be. Dean was sure of it. And some day, they would tell Sam and they wouldn't have to sneak around. 

But just as sleep was finally going to overcome the pair and Cas had finally given up on cleaning up the scene, there were three quick knocks on the door and then Sam barged in. 

“Crowley called. He said he’s got a lead on – oh no. Oh, wow. I’m leaving. I’m getting out.” 

Sam was blushing and struggling to find a place for his eyes – sure, he’d seen Dean in that particular setting before (with women, though) but that didn’t make it any more comfortable. 

“Sam, please, don’t misinterpret,” Cas said. Sam was staring at the wall then, clutching his phone. Dean sat up, half covered by Cas, and rubbed his face. There went his beauty sleep. 

“Misinterpret? You’re screwing my brother. I don’t know what there is to misinterpret,” Sam practically squealed, “and can you please cover yourself?” When Dean glanced down, it was true: Sam had a full view of Castiel’s manhood and though Cas usually picked up on those kinds of social cues, he remained oblivious, so Dean pulled the sheets across his lap for him. 

“What I mean to say, Sam, is that I am in love with you brother.” 

“Oh, wow,” Sam said. He appeared to still be hung up on the situation of his brother and his best friend covered in each other's fluids. Sam shivered. Dean’s eyes shut in exasperation. Cas was still looking at Sam expectantly, though the younger Winchester was looking anywhere but his sex-foggy brother and the gay angel. 

“I assure you, I mean it,” Cas continued, standing and walking over to Sam. He titled his head, steady when Sam met his eyes briefly before his gaze landed on the guns on the wall, the wall in general, his shoes. 

“Sam, say something and stop blushing like a school girl,” Dean grumbled from the bed. But he was just as uncomfortable as Sam. Sure, they'd seen each other naked before but their current situation? Beyond what either brother could handle smoothly. 

“What am I supposed to say? I’m happy for you, sure, but honestly I’d rather have this conversation when you’re both wearing clothes. And clean.”

“Sam, I need your blessing,” Cas said. Sam let out a quick, humorless laugh.

“My blessing?” Sam repeated and put his hands on his hips. He was reminded all to well of his stunt in Las Vegas with Becky under the damn love potion.

“Give the angel your damn blessing,” Dean suggested. 

“Okay, yeah, sure. You have my blessing to screw my brother.” Sam raised his eyebrows, begging Cas to accept the answer so he could get out of their hair, but Cas threw his arms around Sam despite his nudity. 

Sam gasped in surprise, Dean laughed from where he was now sitting up in bed, and Sam gave Cas a quick squeeze before he broke the embrace and hustled out of the room. But he stayed outside for a minute, listening, because although he needed to change his shirt immediately, he was also curious as to what they would say to each other. 

“I think that went well,” Cas said to Dean. 

“Yeah, that went great,” Dean answered. 

“I detect sarcasm. You think your brother doesn’t approve?”

“No, it’s not that.” There was a pause, and Sam yearned to listen. 

“Dean, tell me.” Dean drew in a breath. 

“You’ve never said that you loved me before,” he finally said. His voice was small, vulnerable. Sam leaned closer to the door still. 

“I though you knew. We’ve been having intercourse for a few months now and I assumed – "

“Forget I said anything,” Dean muttered, cutting him off. There was some rustling. 

“Dean, I love you. It is of utmost importance that you know how much I love you and that Sam accepts our relationship. If you don’t feel the same – " 

“’Course I feel the same way, Cas.” There was another moment of silence. Sam felt like clocking Dean. Why wasn’t he saying it?

“I – I love you, too,” Dean managed to choke out, and then he laughed as the bed spring squealed – did Cas tackled him back onto the bed? 

'There you go, Dean,' Sam thought.

But the details of it didn’t matter, and the five minutes of discomfort would easily be forgotten. Sam didn’t care about any of that as long as his brother was happy. And Dean being in love? That was a frigging miracle that Sam would do anything to hold onto.


End file.
